


Ice Prince

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Figure skater Thor, Gift Fic, M/M, Married Couple, figure skater loki, figure skating AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: Surprises





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fourletterwordsstartingwithl (hiddleston_loki_lover_au)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for the lovely fourletterwordsstartingwithl (hiddleston_loki_lover_au), honey you're an amzing freind and I hope you have a wondeful birthday like you deserve. Hope you enjoy this fic. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ub6cy-EGZWE this video was posted by her on tumblr and she said it made her have Loki feels skating, so here for you is Loki skating, well Thorki skating.

 

They had been married now for five years, Thor had been his coach for all those five years, and Loki couldn't have been happier. He was there through it all, the injuries the heartache and the victories.

So when Loki got an honor award for his performance, he wanted to show Thor just how much it meant to him, all the time they spent on the ice and the many years of happiness together.

Thor sat front row and watched Loki give his speech when he was caught off guard by the following.

"I want to thank the love of my life, the man who taught me everything I know and helped me be who I am today, I want to invite him here with me to skate for you all. My husband, and Coach Thor Odinson" Loki said as the crowd roared.

Thor got up from his seat and was ushered backstage to change when he came out he skated to Loki and hugged him tightly kissing him softly.

Thor looked at what Loki was wearing in pure awe, it was a gold and black outfit with dark green pants, the skates were black with little hints of silver on them.

While Thor wore and almost bronze looking outfit, with lace patterns that ran all the way from his shirt to his pants, he had light gold skates on.

Loki signaled for the song, it was Poker Face by Lady Gaga.

 _I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas plays_  
Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Love Game intuition play the cards with spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh_  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

 _Can't read my,_  
Can't read my,  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She is gonna let nobody)

 _P p p poker face, p p p poker face_  
(Muh muh muh muh)  
P p p poker face, p p poker face  
(Muh muh muh muh)

 _I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love, if its not rough it isn't fun, fun

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh_  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

 _Can't read my,_  
Can't read my,  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She is gonna let nobody)

 _P p p poker face, p p p poker face_  
(Muh muh muh muh)  
P p p poker face, p p p poker face  
(Muh muh muh muh)

 _I won't tell you that I love you_  
Kiss or hug you  
'Cause I'm bluffing with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunning with my love glue gunnin'  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

 _Can't read my,_  
Can't read my,  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She is gonna let nobody)

 _Can't read my,_  
Can't read my,  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She is gonna let nobody)

 _Can't read my,_  
Can't read my,  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She is gonna let nobody)

 _P p p poker face, p p p poker face_  
(Muh muh muh muh)  
P p p poker face, p p p poker face  
(Muh muh muh muh)

_(She is gonna let nobody)_

_P p p poker face, p p p poker face_  
(Muh muh muh muh)  
P p p poker face, p p p poker face  
(Muh muh muh muh)

They skated around the ring, letting the song take them away. The crowd clapped and roared as the pair twirled around lifting each other in the air. When the song ended, they kissed passionately on the ice catching their breath.

Later that night when they got home, Thor smiled as Loki placed his honor certificate on the mantel piece.

"I wasn't expecting that, what you did tonight" Thor said as they got changed for bed.

"Sorry I didn't tell you darling, I just wanted it to be a surprise" Loki said as Thor wrapped his arms around him.

"I wasn't complaining my love, I've always wanted to skate with you" He said and lifted him in his arms.

Loki smiled and kissed him deeply as they got in bed, he laid his head on Thor's chest cuddling up to him.

"I love you Ice Prince" Thor whispered.

Loki blushed slightly, that was what Thor called him the first time he ever saw him skate.

"I love you too, sweet Thor" Loki said as they kissed again and fell asleep in each other's arms.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
